Describe Your Best Friend
by TalkingFish
Summary: Chiron assigns the summer campers to write an essay about their best friend(s). "For a short description of Grover right now, I would say that he's a bit shy; really, really nice, and has a strange love for enchiladas. A really strange love. And believe me when I say strange. Now, for Annabeth, she's really, really smart, um...not so nice sometimes, and strong."


**Describe Your Best Friends**

I closed the TV with a sigh of frustration. There were no good shows on to watch and I was bored. Completely, utterly, terribly bored.

Yes, bored.

I know, I know, a demigod's life is never boring. Especially not when you're a child of the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. But I guess today was a rare occasion and the monsters went on vacation or something.

And I didn't like it.

With my ADHD, I absolutely despised being bored. I hated not having anything to do. In fact, I'd rather be battling ugly disgusting monsters than being bored.

"What's wrong?"

A voice broke me out of my thoughts and I saw my mom looking at me with concern in her brown eyes. She was sitting at the kitchen table, filling out some paperwork that was needed to be signed in order for her book to be published.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Nothing, why?"

"You sighed," she remarked.

"Oh. Well, it's just...I'm _so _bored!" I burst out, wringing my hands.

Before my mom could respond, Paul walked in. He wore a dark blue bathrobe and his hair was wet from the shower he just took. "Whose bored?" he asked.

My mom chuckled and gestured at my slouching form on the couch with her black ballpoint pen.

He took a seat next to my mom and turned toward me. "Didn't you say that..." he knitted his eyebrows together, trying to remember something and finally got it after a few seconds, "Chiron gave homework or something?

I made a face. "But...essay equals writing. I'm dyslexic."

"Can't you write it in Greek?" Paul responded.

I began to protest because it was _homework_. Wasn't that going to make me even more bored? I can't remember the last time I had fun doing homework. Wait, wait, there was that one time... But that was with Annabeth! Plus, she's in San Francisco right now with her dad, which was probably a million miles away from New York.

My mom looked at me and smiled, "Now there's something for you to do."

I gaped at her. "But...Mo-_om_! You're supposed to be on my side. And plus, summer's still a few months away."

"But you're bored," she replied.

* * *

And that was how I found myself sitting in front of my desk, staring blankly at a blank sheet of paper. In my hand was a yellow #2 pencil that I've been holding for the past 30 minutes.

I sighed and started playing around with the pencil. Writing essays (even if it was in Greek), was never my best subject. I never knew how to start it and end it. Basically, I hated everything everything about it.

If you ask me right now, I have absolutely no idea why Chiron would assign the summer campers homework. An essay, to be exact. This was the first time he did something like this. He must've been a bit crazy when he was thinking about it.

_Annabeth probably wouldn't have any problem with this_, I thought grumpily. I bet she's probably done with this essay!

A few minutes later, a loud knock interrupted the depressing silence in my room.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Are you done with your homework, Percy?" my mom asked from the other side of the locked door.

"Oh, um, ah...yeah? Yeah, I'm done?" I said, sounding like Grover when he lied.

"You were never a good liar, Percy," I heard my mom laugh. "I just made a batch of cookies–"

I jumped out of my seat and raced to the door. My hand was about to twist the door knob until my mom continued, "You can have some when you're done with homework."

My hand fell from the door knob and a loud groan escaped my lips. "But I'm hungry now," I whined, licking my lips. My mother makes the _best_ blue chocolate chip cookies in the entire world. If I had to live off on one food for a week, I would choose her cookies.

"Then you better get to work and start on your intro paragraph," came my mom's reply. I heard her footsteps get lighter and lighter until she walked away.

I stalked back to my desk and after 10 minutes of thinking, I finally got to work. Although, before I started writing, I found one of those super big red erasers you could buy at Target. With my fantastic writing skills, I think the eraser would be of great use to me.

...Okay, yeah, I'll stop procrastinating and actually start writing now_._

_TOPIC: Describe your best friend._

_My Best_ _Friend**s** by_ _**Percy Jackson**_

_My best friend? Um, wow, okay this is hard. I want to give up, but I can't. Oh, the things I do for my mom's delicious, mouthwatering, tasty blue chocolate chip cookies. Yum, I can practically taste them in my mouth. _

_Oh. I'm getting off topic, aren't I? _

_Sorry. I'll start over. But on the same paper because I don't feel like wasting paper. _

_After 10 long, agonizing, torturous minutes of thinking, I've decided that it's a tie between Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. Both of them are my best friends and I doubt it would be very fair if I leave one of them out, so I'll just write about both of them. For a short description of Grover right now, I would say that he's a bit shy; really, really nice, and has a strange love for enchiladas. A really strange love. And believe me when I say __strange__. Now, for Annabeth, she's really, really smart, um...not so nice sometimes, and strong. _

_Grover was my first best friend ever and to be completely straight forward and honest, he's the bestest best friend anyone can have._ _Grover's a satyr and may seem really shy, but once you get to know him, he's really cool. If you're his friend and you're in trouble, he would drop everything to go help you. There should be more Grovers in the world. If there was, I suspect that the world would be a better place. Also, one word to describe Grover is enchiladas. Yes, enchiladas. Sometimes he even refers to enchiladas as some kind of god. Weird, huh? But that's not the weirdest part. One time, he came up to me and started crying because he couldn't choose between Juniper, his girlfriend, and enchiladas. He couldn't decide who/what he loved more and it was tearing him apart and made him absolutely miserable for a whole week. As you can see, Grover has a really strange love for enchiladas. _

_Annabeth was my second best friend. She hated me at first and was really mean, but as we went on more quests together, we got closer. Good news: we're dating now! I guess that makes her my girlfriend, but still, dating or not, she's still my best friend. At first, her mother didn't quite approve of our relationship because Annabeth's a daughter of Athena and I'm a son of Poseidon, but Athena finally approved-ish after the Battle of Manhattan. Anyway, she has blonde hair and gray eyes, just like every other Athena kid. And also like any other Athena kid, she's scarily smart. Sometimes during quests or when she's nervous, she would spout out some random facts. Those are the times when it's hard for my brain to keep up with her. But without her smartness, I doubt I would be here writing this, so thank you Annabeth for your smartness. Also, she either likes you or hates you. A bit of advice: don't get her mad or interrupt her while she's planning or talking. She won't be as nice as Grover. Trust me, I've had experience. Oh, and if you ever see her holding a knife or a dagger, you might want to step at least 10 feet back. She's a killer with a knife. I feel a bit sorry for the monsters that have felt the wrath of her knife before. And...well, all you need to know is that Annabeth's an one-of-a-kind person and as scary as she can get, I hope she never changes because I love the way she is._

_I have more best friends (Don't think I'm popular or anything because I'm not!), but Grover and Annabeth are my closest friends. So monsters, lay a hand on them and I hope you have a happy time in Tartarus. Ooh, I would hate to fall in there. How scary. But if Annabeth and I were to ever fall, I think we could get out with her smartness. _

_So...yeah, I think I'm done with this essay. FINALLY! Now I can go eat my mom's extraordinary, beautiful, yummy blue chocolate chip cookies. _

_P.S. Chiron, why did you assign this? Also, why this topic? And please don't read this essay out loud, Chiron. Thanks!_

_-Insert Percy Jackson's awesome signature-_

I sat back in my chair with a loud, dramatic sigh and looked at my paper proudly. I placed my pencil down on the desk and looked over my paper. Truthfully, I'm a bit surprised this took me less than an hour to write this.

I ran one hand through my hair and burst out of my room. The smell of the precious blue chocolate chip cookies drifted up my nose and I sprinted towards my mom and Paul.

Both of them were still sitting at the kitchen table, doing paperwork. I looked at the stack of unsigned paperwork next to Paul and felt a bit bad for them. My mom heard my footsteps and turned around in her chair. "You're done?" she smiled.

A grin lit up my face. "Yeah! _Finally_."

She put her pen down and walked over to the oven. Carefully, she took out a fresh batch of cookies. Mmm.

My hands reached out to grab a few and she moved the cookies away. She gave me a look, "Did you wash your hands?"

"I used hand sanitizer," I lied, nearly drooling at the cookies.

She placed the cookies on the kitchen table and raised her eyebrows at me. "Wash your hands!"

A frown crossed my face. I was so close to the cookies, yet...they're still not in my hands. I turned around to the kitchen sink and washed my hands and hurriedly dried them on a towel.

When I turned back around, I saw my mom talking to Paul with a frown on her face. She was pointing at something on a paper and was waving her hands everywhere.

If the Stoll brothers were here, they would probably congratulate me. Although, if Annabeth were here, she would probably shake her head, but who cares? These are my mom's _cookies_!

And yes, I guess you can say that my stomach was pretty happy tonight. Also, I'm no longer bored! Yum, cookies.

Before I went to sleep, I decided to re-read my essay. I have to say that it's not as horrible as I expected it to be.

...Wow, I can't wait to show Annabeth that I actually did Chiron's homework! I'm so proud of myself. I'm going to give myself a pat on the back. Good job, Percy.

* * *

**Yeah, this is kind of a weird, pointless one-shot, but you know, a weird idea comes from a bored girl. :P Should I make this into a two-shot where some demigods like Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Travis and Conner Stoll, etc. reads it? xD**


End file.
